Another ending to Worse than a Crime
by emeraldstoker
Summary: While it was a good season-ender, I feel that Gotham's Worse than a Crime did not use all characters and situations to best effect, namely Penguin and Leslie Tompkins. Contains spoilers and rated T for safety. I own nothing.


Dark pink roses- appreciation and gratitude/ Irisis- cherished friendship

Alternate ending to Worse than a Crime

Penguin stared down at the lifeless body of Galavan. "Thank you, Jim." He took the gun from the man's hand and wiped it with a rag then gripped it firmly as if about to shoot. "You've helped me more than you could ever know. And now I'm going to return the favor. You've got a life and I'm going to make sure you still have it but you need to do exactly as I say and do it now." Penguin raised the gun. "Trust me. I've a talent for survival. Back up about 10 feet and then start running towards me, fast as you can. If not for you, do it for Miss Tompkins.

A second shot rang out in the night.

"Lee?"

"Shhh. It's all right, Jim. I'm here." Something cool and moist was being pressed to Jim's throbbing head. It was a washcloth and Jim connected the gesture and the words with the woman sitting beside him. "Ed sent me word that it was over and that I should get back to Gotham right away. I forget what riddle he used."

"I was going to come to you."

"I know you were. It's OK though." Lee's eyes suddenly welled with tears but she laughed. "I don't know whether I want to kiss Penguin or kick his teeth in."  
"What?"

"You got a vase of mystery flowers. Dark pink roses and irises. Gotham General has terrible security so I looked them over myself to be sure there was nothing there to hurt you and I found this note from Penguin." Lee unfolded it and read, "Jim, you may not understand that I shot you in the shoulder to help you as you have helped me. But that is the reason. First it clears you of any wrong-doing as it will now look like you were shot by whomever killed Galavan. I was the real murderer in any case. I beat him till he was nearly lifeless and you finished the job, perhaps even out of mercy.

Second and this is the more important, I saw it in your eyes that night. You need to stop, to rest awhile. Take stock. But men like you don't stop, don't rest unless you're forced to, especially in a place like Gotham. Gotham doesn't stop. It is never at quiet. Once one war is done there will be another to fight. No man can do that forever, not even you. I spilled some of your blood so Gotham didn't take every last drop.

Whatever you or Miss Tompkins may think of me, I do understand gratitude and friendship. The only further thing I ask is that you dispose of this note after reading as it incriminates both of us.

Sincerely, Penguin." Lee folded the note back up. "After I read that I realized something, Jim."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I realized he's right. Penguin is, I maintain, a dangerous psychopath but what he's written here is the most sensible thing I've heard in Gotham for quite some time. It takes a man like Penguin to make sense of a place like Gotham. War is the right word. Iraq... Gotham... you've been in battle conditions non-stop for too many years. He probably did save your life by hurting you. You do need to stop and rest for a while, Jim."

"What are you going to do?"

"What kind of a question is that? I'm going to take care of you, of course. I'm going to make sure this dump does its job until you're discharged and then I'm going to take you home and see you through whatever remains of your recovery. As for Penguin's note..." She tore it into small pieces and fed them through the slot of a needle disposal box. "The inner cardboard part is never opened. Procedure is to drop them straight into a incinerator, even at Gotham General. No one's going to risk catching AIDS on the off-chance that someone put something interesting in there." Lee gave the box a shake to distribute the paper scraps among the needles. "Still, no reason not to be careful."

"Lee..."

"He gave you back your life, Jim. I'm not throwing it away. I love you."

"I... marry me?"

Lee smiled.


End file.
